The Adventures of Goji VIII: Call of the Bird wyverns!
Goji woke up in the middle of the night, with Miki beside him. He woke up because he heard a noise coming from outside. He grabed Faded memories, since you could never be too careful. He yelled out to the night. "Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. Then he heard a roar. A dark shape came from the shadows. Goji prepared Faded memories for battle. The shape revealed itself as a Goa Magara, The black corrosion dragon! Goji prepared for an attack. It never came. Goji was confused. Goa Magaras are supposed to be dangerous, yet this one shows no hostility. ''Goji thought to himself. Then, the Dragon spoke. "Goji.... Your mother would be proud of you." Goji was even more confused. "How are you speaking my language? Why are you not speaking in the monster tongue? How do you know my mother?" The Goa Magara laughed. "If you let me answer your questions one at a time, I will answer. Firstly, I can speak your language because I am not a true monster. Secondly, I knew your mother vey well. I have been watching you for years, as a father should have." ''Like a father should have? ''Goji wondered. ''What does he mean? Then the goa magara was gone, replaced by a human in Fatalis armor, just like Goji's father in his mother's stories. Then it hit him. This was Goji's father: Hurricurse! Hurricurse spoke in a grim tone. "Son... I came to warn you that you and Miki are in grave danger. The Black Dire Miralis, Nigrum Cor, wants to destroy us both, and he will do it by whatever means nessasary, even if he has to strike at what we hold dearly." Goji was confused on what his father meant. "Why does he want to destroy us?" Hurricurse shook his head. "Because we are the ones who legend says will destroy him. Not now... not tomorrow... but soon enough! Son... you have found your inner shapeshifter, but you have yet to master it. Take your time, and learn to control it until the time comes for you to confront Nigrum Cor. For now, finish your hunter's training, then once you have become a fully realized hunter, practice on your shapeshifting powers. That is all I can tell you" Then Goji's vision went blank as he yelled out: "FATHER!" He woke up. It was all a dream, but why was it so real? Could it have been a preminition? Miki woke up. "Is everything ok Goji?" Goji looked at Miki. "Yes... its alright." He actually was not sure at all if it was ok. Goji was actually scared for Miki. If what Hurricurse said was true, then Nigrum Cor would be willing to kill Miki if it was necessary for him to get Goji into his grasp. But he did not dwell on that now. He and Miki had to go on their patrol in the Caravan. They had reached the White Desert. The Caravan had to go through it to get to the Scorched Volcano, which they also had to go through in order to get to the Drenched jungle. Once they reached there, they could go to the Underground Caverns, and finally, to their final destination, the Bitterchilled Tundra, Which they had to go through in order to get to the City of destination: Central City. Goji forgot how hot it was in the White desert. His Barioth armor was not suited for it. He got his cold drinks and gulped one of them down. He noticed that Miki did not bring anything, she was sweating. Goji came to her and gave her most of his remaining cold drinks. Miki mattered to him more than anything else. When nightfall came, It relieved the Caravan of the heat, but not from the threat of a desert dwelling monster, or thirst. Goji stayed up all night. He decided to keep watch over the caravan while everyone was alsleep. But did it mostly because he wanted to be sure that Miki would be safe. Morning came, and the Caravan was on the move. The Popos started to become weary again, as a Qurupeco was circling in the sky. The bird wyvern landed in front of the Caravan. Goji readied his Faded memories, while Miki applied power coatings to her Boltsender bow. The Qurupeco gave a screech. It started to swell up its vocal sac, and let out a roar that sounded like something from a nightmare. Then the qurupeco flew off, but not before Miki fired an arrow that hit it in the right eye, blinding it for life. Then out of nowhere, a Tigrex appeared! The Tigrex gave out a roar! Goji knew that Tigrex were highly feared for their ferocity and speed. Goji and Miki were in fore a fight of their lives. The Tigrex Started to charge at Goji, but he narrowly dodges the assault. Miki shoots her arrows at the Pseudowyvern, but they don't ssem to slow it down, it only makes it even angrier. The tigrex let out a roar that pierced the air, before pouncing on Miki, and bit her leg. Miki screamed in pain as the Tigrex's teeth bit into her flesh. Goji was horrified, but he was also angry, angry at the Tigrex for hurting the one person who mattered to him most. Then he began to feel the pain of change once more. And all the sudden, Goji was now an Abiorugu. He let out a roar towards the Tigrex, before charging in with a lunging bite. The Tigrex let go of Miki at the last minute bfeore doging Goji's assault. The Tigrex let out a roar of anger, and charged at Goji, teeth primed for action. Goji, still in Abiorugu form, breathed out a fire ball towards the charging Tigrex, burning it's face. Then Goji pounced onto the Tigrex, and bit it in the neck. The Pseudowyvern gave a roar of denial, before biting Goji in the leg. That was a fatal mistake. Goji, enraged beyond belief, bit down harder, and stabbed the Tigrex in the back with his balded tail, hiting the spinal chord, paralyzing the Tigrex, and while the Tigrex whas helpless, Stomped on the pseudowyvern's head, instantly crushing it's skull, and killing the creature. Goji soon felt the pain of change as he reverted. He saw the somewhat terrified looks on the Caravan member's faces, and started to feel ashamed for letting his anger get the better of him. But then he looked towards Miki, and found her struggling losing consciousness. Goji ran towards her, and carried her towards the caravan's medical man's carriage. He was not willing to lose Miki like he lost his mother! But as he made his way to the carriage, a shadowy figure was watching his every move. Up NEXT.... The Adventures of Goji IX: Midogaron's fire! Category:Fan Fiction